My OC wrestling match
by Eclar1916
Summary: This is the in-ring debut of my wrestling OC.


**Hello. Eclar1916 here. If you didn't know, aside from Loud House, I am also a huge wrestling fan. I will write a few fanfictions for wrestling as well. This one is a simple match between Val, my wrestler OC, and a local talent who got a little cocky. Here are some of Val's stats:**

 **Billed from: El Paso, Texas**

 **Finishing move: Hellfire Kick (Roundhouse Kick)**

 **Signature moves:**

 **\- Ura-nage**

 **\- Reverse suplex**

 **\- Rapture (Double underhook facebuster)- adopted from HHH**

 **\- Swinging neckbreaker**

 **\- Double leg slam**

 **This isn't all of the moves I've have for this character. If I put all of them, you would be reading this author's note for a long time. I'll explain my OC as I write more for wrestling. This all starts backstage.**

The camera cuts to Val eating a salad. Suddenly, a woman in a sports bra and ring trunks walks up to her.

Woman: Ahem?

Val however, just keeps eating her salad. The woman is starting to get annoyed. She rudely taps Val on her shoulder. Val stops eating and looks at the woman.

Val: Sorry mam I'm not allowed to sign autographs back here. How did you get past security?

Woman (sarcastic): Ha ha. Very funny. (Serious) I am not anyone's "mam."

Val: Then who are you?

Woman: I am your opponent. I hear you are new here.

Val: (Sigh) Yep. My first night. How 'bout you?

Woman: No, it isn't. I've been training here for three years and I will beat you. Then, I'm gonna get my big break.

Val just rolls her eyes at this statement. She continues to eat her salad.

Woman (mad): Young lady, I'm talking to you.

Val (uninterested): That's good for you, mam. I'm glad that you're confident. Now, please let me finish my salad so I can prepare for our match.

The woman turns her back to Val.

Woman: Okay. Well then, I just wanna wish you...

The woman turns and slaps Val. The arena effect allows us to hear the disgusted gasps and boos from the audience. The woman picks Val up by her hair and slings her into a wall. She lifts Val's head and looks into her eyes.

Woman: You hear me and you hear me good. You WILL respect me. Got that?

The woman walks off as officials check on Val. She has a cocky smile on her face. The sound of the crowd booing is heard louder. The officials are yelling at the woman.

Official 1: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Official 2: GET AWAY!

The woman walks away, with that cocky smile on her face. She holds her hands up, indicating that she won't do anything else.

Commentator 1: Wow. Just wow. That was totally uncalled for.

Commentator 2: No it wasn't. That woman is trying to make a statement. What better way than to take out the new competition?

Commentator 1: Whatever you say. The match will take place right after the commercial break.

The show goes to commercial.

(5 minutes of commercial programming later)

The show is back on. This time, the camera focuses on the ring. In the ring, the referee, ring announcer, and woman from backstage are standing, preparing for a match.

Ring Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Tuscan, Arizona, Sara Lyle!

Sara raises her arms into the air. She is met with loud booing from the crowd. She beckons the timekeeper to give her a microphone. He hands it to her.

Sara: What's wrong? Are you all mad that I put that rookie into her place? If so, that's too bad. I don't give a damn what any of you think. I'm doing this for me. Not you, me. I'm gonna beat the hell out of her, and I'm gonna enjoy doing just that.

Val's entrance music hits. After a few seconds, Val walks out, clutching her midsection. She slides under the bottom rope into the ring and immediately hits Sara with a running enzuigiri. Sara rolls out of the ring and the crowd cheers Val on. Loud 'Val' chants ring throughout the arena. Sara stomps on the mat outside, obviously embarrassed by what just happened.

Commentator 1: What an enzuigiri. Sara is visibly upset.

Commentator 2: Who wouldn't be? Some rookie just upstaged her.

She runs back into the ring. Sara charges at Val, only for the latter to perform a legsweep kick. The sound of the kick rings throughout the arena. The crowd winces at the sound and Sara grabs her shin. The referee checks on her.

Commentator 1: WOW! Did you hear that kick?

Commentator 2: Of course I heard it. I'm sitting right next to you.

Commentator 1: The referee is now checking on Sara. We gotta see this again.

The titantron shows a replay. The first replay is the enzuigiri that Val hit.

Commentator 1: And if that wasn't it, check this kick out.

The titantron plays a second replay. This time, it shows the legsweep kick. The sound of that kick makes the crowd wince again. The camera changes focus to the ring. Sara has gotten back to her feet. The referee managed to retain order and Val stands in the opposite corner. The referee asks Sara if she could continue. She nods and the referee calls for the bell.

The bell is rung, thus starting the match. Sara charges at Val. Val, however, is prepared. In one swift second, Val scoops Sara and lands a brutal ura-nage. The crowd cheers Val on more.

Commentator 1: My God! Vicious ura-nage slam.

Val goes for a pin. The referee counts to two and Sara kicks out. The commentators call it just as it happens.

Commentator 1: That could be it. 1. 2. No. Kick out a two.

Commentator 2: I'll admit, that was one of the sickest ura-nage slams I've ever seen.

Val stands Sara into a corner. She climbs and delivers the ten punches. The crowd counts all of them.

Crowd: 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. Ohhhh, 10.

Val climbs down and roughly Irish whips Sara into the opposite corner. Sara falls flat on her face upon impact. She rolls out of the ring to recollect herself. The referee's count begins.

Referee: ONE!

Val tries to run out of the ring, but the referee stops her from doing so. He returns to his count.

Referee: TWO.

Sara is starting to get back up. She grabs onto the announce table for support. The referee's count continues.

Referee: THREE!

Commentator 1: The referee continues his count. Can Sara make it back to her feet?

Commentator 2: What do you mean can she? Of course she can. Look, she's getting back onto the apron.

Sara climbs back onto the apron. Before she could step into the ring, Val connects with a springboard dropkick from the adjacent ropes. The crowd gasps in amusement at this move. Sara is sent crashing back to the floor.

Commentator 2: That is not fair. She can't do that. Sara almost beat the count.

Commentator 1: That was an amazing dropkick.

Val slides outside the ring. She walks toward Sara, who slings her into the announce table. The crowd begins to boo Sara.

Commentator 1: Desperation move by Sara.

Commentator 2: That move was not desperate. It's called taking advantage of a situation.

Sara grabs Val by her hair and sends her into the ring steps.

Commentator 1: Now into the steps. Sara has taken advantage of the action.

Sara rolls Val back into the ring. She climbs onto the apron and onto the top turnbuckle.

Commentator 2: Val appears to attempt a high impact maneuver.

Val makes it back to her feet, only to be immediately dropped by a diving double axe handle. Sara faces the crowd and talks trash. She is met with resounding jeers. Sara turns back to Val. Val is on her hands and knees. Sara delivers a strong kick to Val's gut.

Commentator 2: WHAT A KICK!

Sara begins to shout and kick at Val. This annoys the crowd to no end. People begin to shout 'You can't wrestle.' Sara lifts Val and whips her into the tries to hit a stinger splash, but Val moves out of the way. Val gets up and hits a knife-edged chop. The ccrowd 'woo's' at the chop. Val hits two more knife-edged chops and grabs Sara's hand. Val whips her into the other corner.

Sara grabs the ropes before she could touch the turnbuckles. When she turns around, Val charges at her. Val hits a running front dropkick that sends Sara into the corners. Val grabs Sara's legs and hits a double leg slam for a two count..

Commentator 1: Flurry of offense from Val. The crowd is really enjoying Val.

The crowd chants 'Val' once again. Val drags Sara by her hair and lands a reverse suplex. Sara stumbles back to her feet. Val yells out loud 'HELLFIRE.' Sara turns around and Val hits her with a roundhouse kick. She covers her and the referee begins his count.

Commentator 2: GOOD GOD! She just kicked her head off!

Referee: 1. 2. 3. Ring the bell!

The bell is rung, signaling the end of the match. The referee raises Val's hand as the winner. The crowd cheers.

Commentator 1: Congratulations to Val for an impressive victory.

Commentator 2: We gotta see this again.

The camera focuses on the titantron. A series of replays begin.

Commentator 1: First, let's see this ura-nage again.

The replay of Val's ura-nage is shown.

Commentator 2: Next, let's see this cheap shot.

The replay of Val's springboard dropkick is shown.

Commentator 1: I wouldn't call that a cheap shot. However, this one is nothing short of brutal.

The replay of Val's roundhouse is shown. The crowd let out a collective gasp at the sight of the kick. The replay is shown two more times. The camera changes focus. The focus is directed at Val. She commands a microphone. The ring announcer hands her a microphone. Val looks at Sara, who is now clutching her jaw.

Val: Told you! I would have went easier if you didn't attack me.

Val drops the microphone and exits the ring. The crowd cheers her one final time.

Commentator 1: Well, it's true.

Commentator 2: What's true?

Commentator 1: Sara went backstage acting cocky and blindsiding Val.

Commentator 2: Still, Sara didn't deserve the beating she got.

Commentator 1: Whatever you say. Well, that's our show. Goodnight folks.

The show goes off.

 **Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed. When I don't have any ideas for Loud House, I will write fantasy OC wrestling matches. Review your thoughts or ideas. Illusion time:**

 **The legsweep kick is a reference to a move Noam Dar does.**

 **The springboard dropkick is a reference to a Chris Jericho move.**

 **If you want me to write a match, review or PM me your OC. Goodbye and goodnight!**


End file.
